Another Molly scheme comes a cropper
Another scheme brewed by Molly, entangles Jason and Wendy Saxton; Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson and Susie. Announcer: Special guest from Somerset, Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Delia Fisher, Allison Watkins and Betty Anderson were stunned to see Nancy and Andrew Monroe arguing. Our first scene is in the small Chicago suburb of Point Clair, Illinois, the former home of Josie Saxton and her family. The bigger house next to the former Saxton house is the Cushing house, which was the home of Viola and Laurie Brewster. They had bought the house from the Cushings after they had died, and Austin and Megan both had married and moved on. In the backyard, a cable installer looked and saw the body of the house owner, Viola Brewster. Back in Harpers Falls, Nancy Monroe was discussing her argument with her husband, Andrew. Listening to her was Delia Fisher; Betty Anderson and Allison Watkins. "It all started when Kylie was kidnapped," she said, "and we don't know where she is." However, Kylie Monroe was trapped in a cell in the Law Enforcement Center. Molly Kalters was cackling with vicious glee, as she held her hostage. "Now, the only way you will be spared death," she crowed, "is for that wealthy father of your's to divorce your mother and marry sweet wonderful Molly!" "My dad wouldn't touch you with a barge pole!" Kylie flung at her. Harold Kalters, who was, unfortunately, married to Molly, saw her finally for the shrew that she really was, and had secretly gone to the courts to have their marriage annulled. He saw the sobbing Kylie, and his heart melted. He saw how scared and vulnerable she was, and that she needed to be protected. However, back in Point Clair, Anyssa Harper had been called in, as had her best friend, Susannah Lucas; not to mention Jason and Wendy Saxton. They had come in the Harper's private jet; while Susannah drove over to Point Clair and sacrificed a dinner date with Nick Barclay, whom she had been seeing casually. Susannah hugged Anyssa. "What is going on here?" she asked. "I am as much in the dark as you are, Susie," Anyssa said, "I was told to have Jason and Wendy come up here, and so we did." "I think it has something to do with this scene," Susannah said, " Wasn't your father the Brewsters' lawyer?" "For some time," Anyssa admitted, "but why did they call me in on it? My last name is Harper now." "Apparently, the Cushings also knew the Harpers," Frank D'Amico, the Chief of Police in Point Clair, said to Anyssa. "I am sorry to have had to call you in on this, Ms. Harper, but Jason and Wendy Saxton were also friends of the Brewsters." "My mother also knew Viola," Jason said, "what brings us here then?" "I only know that Viola was found in her backyard," Chief D'Amico said, "and she was murdered." Anyssa gulped, and Susannah put her hand on her shoulder. Jason and Wendy hugged one another. Meanwhile, Nancy and Andrew were still arguing as Molly was enjoying this scene of terror that she had created. Harold came back in, after explaining to Anne and the others what he had done. "ENOUGH, MOLLY!" he thundered. Molly was stunned to see her husband. "No!" she said mockingly, "Either Andrew Monroe marries me, or I will kill his daughter." "You murdering bitch," Harold spat, "you would want to commit bigamy to keep things the way they are." "Damn right I would!" Molly spat, "are YOU going to start in on me?" "I am no longer your husband," he announced, "I've annulled the marriage. You are again Molly Wainwright!" She lunged at Harold, "You damned traitor!" she spat, "You will be the next to die, after I slit Kylie Monroe's throat!" Molly tried to lunge at Kylie, but she ducked, and Molly missed. Veronica grabbed a key, and let the door open. While Molly was still shaken, Kylie ran out of the cell. Harold helped her out. At first, Kylie was stunned, but she saw that he was sincere. "Thank you, Harold," she said. "My pleasure," he said kindly, as he helped her down the hall. Veronica had Molly in shackles. Anne, meanwhile, had received a phone call from Chief D'Amico in Point Clair. It was discovered that somehow, Molly had engineered the murder of Viola Brewster. Anyssa had done some investigating, and had discovered that someone had paid Molly Wainwright a half-million dollars to have someone kill Viola. While Molly had been briefly the head of Harper Industries, an evil friend of hers paid her a half-million dollars outright to have Viola Brewster, a Harper Stockholder, murdered, and her shares given to the evil friend. This evil person was a woman who had lived in Fall River, a town about six hours or so from Harpers Falls, but now lived in Chicago. That person was named Natalie Linseed! Natalie and Molly had been friends at snobbish Poshly Academy, the school Molly went to after her ignominious expulsion from Harper Academy, and Natalie was a stockbroker in Chicago, and as evil as they could get. Anne shared with Chief D'Amico her findings, while he shared with her what Anyssa had shared with him. The pieces fell together, as easily as anything. Meanwhile, Natalie Linseed was arrested in front of her whole office; and was hauled into the Point Clair city jail. She was enraged that her schemes were undone, and hoped against hope that Molly was not impaled. However, she WAS impaled with those charges. She was put under 24 hour supervision; and wasn't allowed out. Her exercise was to walk around her cell, with a guard watching her all the time. Harold held a shaken Kylie, while her parents were still arguing. Harold couldn't stand it anymore, "ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU!" He looked at Nancy and Andrew, "I would wish to ask your daughter something," he said. That silenced the quarreling couple long enough to see Harold go down on bended knee and hand Kylie a ring. "Kylie Monroe," he asked, in all seriousness and sincerity, "I have never known what love really is until I saw you being held hostage by that vicious Molly. I will protect you and love you as you deserve. Kylie, my love, will you marry me?" Kylie was stunned, "Aren't you married to Molly anymore?" she asked. "No," Harold said, "I annulled it. Our marriage was non-existent from the start. I want to begin anew, with you." Kylie looked at her parents, pleading with them silently to put their differences aside for her. They got the message. Kylie looked at Harold, with love in her eyes, "Yes, my darling Harold," she said, "I would love to be your wife. Yes, I will marry you." Everyone was jubilant, except for Molly, who was furious with rage. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THAT, KALTERS!" she exploded, "I WILL GET YOU BACK! I AM SWEET MOLLY WAINWRIGHT! NOBODY DENIES ME ANYTHING!" Meanwhile, while a new engagement soothed the warring parents, the job of dealing with the death of Viola Brewster was still going on. Anyssa saw Laurie, Viola's daughter, in true grief. "Laurie," she whispered, "why don't you come back to Harpers Falls with me, Jason and Wendy?" "Are you sure that will work out?" she said "Positive," Wendy said, "Josie is there, and she can help you through it." "I just called Mom," Jason said, "and she said that she would be delighted to have you there." "What about the others?" Laurie asked. "Bentley, Tessa, Ellie and Bill are all there too," Jason assured his friend, "Bill lost his wife and son, some months ago, and he's picked up his life. Ellie lost George, and she is working again, Tessa too is widowed, and she is doing well again. You could also regain your bearings around people who know you." "It would be wonderful to see everyone again," Laurie admitted, "so I will join you all." "I don't blame you there," Chief Damico said, "I'll be in touch with Susannah and Anyssa through e-mails, and update you all on the progress." "Thank you," Laurie said, "When shall we leave?" "As soon as possible," Anyssa said, "I'll let the pilot of the jet know." This Anyssa did, and everyone was on board. Within minutes, they were on their way back to Harpers Falls. Except for Anyssa. Susannah had gotten a call about Ellen having to go to the hospital. "Now what?" Susannah asked herself. What will happen next? *How will Molly take the insult of her marriage being annulled?" *With Harold and Molly now engaged, how will their lives improve? *What will Laurie Brewster bring to Harpers Falls? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah